


Bonds

by EyesofFireandIce



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Betrayal, Dark, F/M, Infidelity, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesofFireandIce/pseuds/EyesofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very dark request fic. Palpatine returns to claim his former Hand in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mara woke, a sense so familiar and yet long forgotten running through her. She sat in bed, still half asleep, confusion washing over her. It should not be possible... and yet... carefully sliding from the bed so as not to wake her husband, Mara made her way to the balcony and carefully stretched out an experimental tendril in the Force.

"So you remember, Mara Jade," a very familiar voice spoke in her head.

She gripped the railing as the truth hit her. He was alive!

"Master!" she gasped mentally. "How is it possible? You are dead. You've been dead for years. This can't be you!" her thoughts flowed at him in a rush.

"Come now, my dear, have you so little faith in me? Did you really think those pathetic Rebels could fully destroy me?" Palpatine asked, his tone filled with mock hurt.

Bowing her head and falling into old patterns on instinct, Mara responded. "I didn't want to believe it possible... but I felt... you vanished in the Force. I could no longer sense you at all."

"If a simple lizard can cloak its presence, why would you doubt my ability to do so? I hid myself from the Jedi for decades before I came to power," Palpatine explained and Mara considered it made sense... so much so that she wondered why she had never considered the possibility.

"Forgive me for doubting you," she said, and felt a flicker of rage from him before he subdued it.

"Doubting me is the least of what you have done. Do you not now share a bed and name with the very man I commanded you to kill? A Jedi? The Rebel who destroyed so much of the Empire you claim to have loved? You have failed me utterly," Palpatine said and Mara winced. She knew it was true.

"I was lost, Master. I didn't know what to do without you. Your Empire turned on me. I did what I needed to survive. If I had known..." Mara trailed off, sensing a subtle shift in his mood.

"I suppose you did as I trained you to do - stay alive. In the most incompetent of ways, but perhaps I can forgive it," Palpatine said.

"Where are you, Master?" Mara asked. "I can sense you are close, but I can't find you."

"How can I be sure of your loyalties... that you will not betray me to your husband?" Palpatine asked, disgust in his tone.

"Search my sense... my intent. I hide nothing from you, Master," Mara said, opening her Force sense fully to him.

"I suppose it matters little. I could easily crush you both if you choose to betray me… again," Palpatine responded, a note of warning in his voice.

"I won't betray you, Master," Mara promised.

"We shall see," he said noncommittally. "I shall send you coordinates. Meet me at them in three standard days. We will speak more then," Palpatine told her before his presence faded from her mind. Moments later Luke appeared behind her and gently touched her mind in the Force. Mara quickly shielded her reeling thoughts.

"Is something the matter, Mara?" Luke asked.

"No, just enjoying the view. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to bother you," she replied. She felt the gentle Force probe, and made sure her emotions were carefully buried so he sensed nothing suspect.

"Oh," Luke said. "It is a lovely view, isn't it?" he asked, leaning on the railing beside her.

"Mm, yeah, it is," Mara agreed before falling into silence.

"You seem restless, Mara. Are you sure everything is ok?" Luke remarked, breaking the silence.

"I suppose I am. I'm not used to being tied to anything," she admitted. Thinking for a moment she added, "Maybe I just need to take the Sabre out for a few days, unwind. I did it sometimes with the Fire when I worked for Karrde. Just take off on my own for a few days and unwind." Turning to face her husband Mara asked, "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Luke frowned slightly, but shrugged. "I don't like being away from you… but if it's what you need, then I'm ok with it."

Mara gave a smile and kissed Luke lightly.

"Thank you for understanding," she said. "We should probably get back to bed. I have meetings early; so do you. I'll need to figure out my schedule... when I can escape this kriffing bureaucracy you have dragged me into."

Luke laughed and ran a hand through his already tussled hair. "Valid point," he agreed, following his wife back to bed. A small part of his mind wondered why he couldn't shake the lingering bad feeling about this.

 

Midway through the meeting, Mara's data pad showed an incoming message on a very private and secure channel. She was certain she knew the contents of it and ignored it for the moment as she knew he would want, continuing with the meeting like nothing had happened. When the meeting finally let out, she made her way to the fresher where she could check and remove the message away from prying eyes. She was right. The system wasn't far from Coruscant. Perhaps half a standard day's trip, perhaps a little less. Mentally filing the location, she deleted the message. Soon she would travel there and confirm her Master was alive... and then... she would figure out her next step then.

 

Throwing the cover over the small headhunter she had landed, having left the Jade Sabre in orbit, not wanting to try to land such a large ship on such a heavily forested world, Mara stretched out in the Force, seeking a familiar presence. For a moment she felt nothing and panicked, but then slowly the presence she sought trickled into her mind. Not speaking, for there was no need for words just yet, she followed the presence to a cave hidden behind a waterfall deep in the jungle.

 

She wondered for a moment if she had got it wrong. This didn't seem like the lavish places her Master favored. Working her way in deeper, she realized her mistake. Hidden within the walls of the cave was a beautifully decorated room, designed to work with the natural curves in the rock. The floor was a smooth polished marble and exquisite rugs littered it. Artificial lights showcased the cave's natural crystals which refracted light around the cavern. At the far end, masked by shadow was a familiar shape: a throne.

Making her way closer, she dropped into a bow. "Master," she said by way of greeting.

The hooded form on the throne lifted his head to study her. As he did, she caught a glimpse of familiar glowing golden eyes... a predator's eyes. There could be no mistake. It was him.

"So you came, my former Hand," Palpatine remarked.

"Of course I came," Mara responded, confusion in her tone.

"For curiosity then you are here."

Mara shook her head. "It's not just that. I- I missed you, Master. You were my world… my everything. How could I not take this chance to once again be near you?"

"And yet you married a Jedi," Palpatine said. "I have doubts as to where your loyalties lie. As much as I would enjoy having my Hand back..."

"How can I prove myself?" Mara asked, and Palpatine considered for a moment.

"When I was Emperor, there was a woman who would do anything for me, be anything for me... suffer anything for me. You were too young then... but you know whom I refer to, I assume?" he asked and Mara nodded.

"Ysanne Isard."

"Correct. I wish you to show the same loyalty she showed me... the same... obedience. Can you do that, Mara Jade? Or did I fail with you?" he asked harshly.

"I can, Master."

"Then come with me," Palpatine said, guiding her deeper into a far less lavish section. Mara felt a flicker of unease course through her as they passed through a set of bars to where restraints waited. Mara gave him a questioning glance.

"Undress and kneel there," he commanded. His tone brooked no argument.

She trembled but did as she was told, shivering as the restraints were locked into place, pulling her wrists over her head. Focused on breathing in and out to steady her nerves, Mara was caught off guard as a sharp sting crossed her back.

"What-" she started to protest when the whip came down again, the pain of it halting her speech.

"I thought you could be obedient, my dear," Palpatine said with a falsely sweet tone. "I don't recall saying you could speak," he added as he brought the long black whip down on her exposed flesh again.

"Forgive me," Mara said between gnashed teeth.

"Not yet, my dear," Palpatine replied, smirking cruelly at her. "You will become quite well acquainted with my little toy before I am ready to consider forgiveness," he said. "Do you like it?" he mocked, bringing it down across her shoulders so hard the skin split open and bled down her back.

Mara gave a gasp but did not respond, so Palpatine continued speaking. "It is made from the tail of a vornskr. I discovered a way to keep the poisons in it after removal. Fascinating, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically as he struck her again. "But enough talk for now," he said before he truly let loose, striking her again and again until her blood covered the wall and soaked her red hair, staining the tips of her copper hair crimson. Tears streamed down Mara's face unbidden, but she remained silent as she had been ordered to be.

 

Finally the assault slowed, then stopped. Walking away into the shadows, Palpatine returned without the whip, but with something else which worried Mara: an ysalamir. Setting it near enough to her that she would be in its bubble, but not so close she could touch it, Palpatine left her alone.

 

She did not know how long it was before he returned. It felt like days, but Mara suspected it was probably only hours. When Palpatine returned he brought with him bacta patches and disinfectant. She sat silent and obedient as he moved towards her and began treating her injuries, and removed the ysalamir, allowing her to call on the Force to speed healing. Unlocking the chains, he helped her stand and guided her towards what she realized was his bedchamber. Though he looked frail, she felt far weaker as her legs buckled under her.

 

He paused in the center of the room and observed her kneeling weakly before him, still faint from blood loss. "Get up," he commanded.

 

Mara tried but she felt as weak as a newborn pitten. Abruptly she felt herself scooped up and deposited on the bed. As he discarded his robe he turned to regard her. "Do you still wish to serve me?" he asked as he moved towards the bed.

"Yes, Master," Mara managed weakly. She felt like she was in a dream. Maybe she was dreaming. This whole thing seemed impossible and yet - she gasped as her took her, her focus being drawn rapidly back to him. No, this was real. Her mind had not been this good at imagining right after his death; no way it would be now.

 

Losing herself in the motion of their bodies she felt drunk or high on spice... or both. Time lost all meaning. The only thing that mattered in this moment was her Master and their bodies as one entwined. Seeking their Force bond her senses became overwhelmed and thought ceased all together until there was nothing but feeling. Pleasure and pain merged as his hands raked possessively over her still raw flesh. Blood and sweat slicked her body as some of the barely healed lashes broke open, but she was beyond caring. Everything in this moment was perfect.

 

When she woke sometime later she felt dazed and confused. She tried to remember where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room she saw her clothes folded at the end of the bed. She tried to make sense of everything, but nothing made sense. A motion at her side drew her focus. "So you are awake," Palpatine remarked.

"Yes, Master," Mara responded automatically.

"Get dressed and return to your ship. Return to Coruscant and your… husband," he said, disdain clear in his voice. Mara felt stung.

"Do you not want me, Master? Was I not good enough?"

He patted her head. "I do, my dear, but all things in good time. I will summon you again soon, but we must not raise the Rebels' suspicion until it is time to strike," he assured her. Mara breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing her relax, his tone dropped into one of warning. "You are not forgiven yet... but that too will come in time if you continue to prove yourself. For now, return, let Skywalker think all is normal. I shall be in touch soon," he said before striding from the room and vanishing into the shadows.

 

Mara dressed quickly and made her way back to the ship. When her headhunter docked with the Sabre, she checked messages. Sure enough there were multiple messages from Luke worried about where she was and how she was doing. Stupid Farmboy. She had taken care of herself for decades. She didn't need some Jedi Master hero fussing over her. It was smothering.

 

Sighing, she glanced at the chrono. It was midday on Coruscant, meaning Luke would be in a meeting of some kind. Perfect. Leaving a message on their home comm where she knew he wouldn't answer, she made the calculations for the jump to light speed and back home... for now.


	2. Chapter 2

As she expected, Luke was waiting for her when she landed, like an overeager pup. Masking her frustration, Mara forced herself to smile brightly as she made her way down the loading ramp. "Hey, Farmboy," she greeted him as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I missed you," he said, holding her tightly.

"I was only gone a couple days, Luke," she laughed.

"It was a couple days too long," Luke said and she shook her head.

"What am I to do with you, Farmboy? I can't be with you all the time. Outside my commitments to Karrde to help if he needs me for a job, even if I'm not his second in command anymore... It just isn't me. I need some space sometimes." Mara sighed and Luke sighed too.

"I know, Mara, and I don't want you to feel trapped... I just love you so much is all," he said.

"Oh Farmboy..." she sighed, letting him hold her to him as they walked back to their shared apartment.

 

The familiar touch on her mind she had been waiting for came as she was preparing dinner for herself. Luke was off at his sister's, doing the family thing. Mara had begged off on it. The Skywalker-Solo clan tried, they did, but she still felt like an outsider. Luke had been disappointed, but accepted her reluctance to attend. _"Master?"_ she questioned mentally.

" _Yes, my dear,"_ he responded through their bond, his warm, strong presence filling her mind as she remembered.

_"Do you wish me to return?"_ Mara inquired.

_"Yes."_

_"When?"_

_"Now,"_ he said. His tone made it clear it was a command. Feeling the flicker of hesitation from Mara he said, _"I trust you can think of some reason to soothe your pathetic husband that you can leave in a note for him explaining your sudden absence."_

_"Of course, Master."_ Mara responded, grabbing a piece of flimsi. Quickly she scrawled a note to Luke.

_Got a tip about a new supplier. Could be profitable, and supply the Jedi Academy cheaper._   
_Gone to check it out. Back in a few days. See you then, Farmboy._   
_Love,_   
_Mara_

Placing the note where he was sure to find it, she hurriedly packed a few essential items into a bag and made her way to the dock.

 

This time there was no hesitation as she put the _Sabre_ into orbit and landed her headhunter close to the waterfall cave. Making her way back into the hidden living space, she bowed before the throne. "You summoned me, Master?"

"I did." Palpatine motioned her to rise and approach. "Come," he commanded. Mara fell obediently into step behind him as he guided her into a different room than before. Red and gold satin cushions were scattered around the room, and a large stone dais stood at one end, topped by a throne of sorts. Perfumed smoke filled the air.

"Strip," he ordered her, and she hasted to obey. Once her clothes were discarded, he closed a golden collar around her neck, with a long length of chain attached to it which he held in his hand. Though she had not been told to, she kneeled instinctively as she waited for him to ascend the dais and settle in the throne before commanding her further. The grit of the rocky ground bit into her bare skin, but she made no protest as she waited.

For a minute he simply sat back and enjoyed her kneeling before him, before giving a Force nudge to a hidden music player. Mara's head came up as familiar music flowed into the room. "Dance for me," he ordered.

It had been years since she had danced the dance. It was a complex fast moving piece, but the steps filtered back to her as she fell into the rhythm of the drum. As she stumbled over a particularly difficult step, she heard the crack of the whip before she felt its sting across her shoulders. Understanding quickly flowed through her as she tried to regain her place in the music only to falter again, the whip coming down each time she failed a step. Finally the piece ended and she dropped into a bow.

As she tried to steady her breathing, the music started again.

"Again. You will dance until you get it perfect," Palpatine said.

Mara shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, but did not protest as she rose again, moving sensually to the music. She lost count of how many times she repeated the dance, how many times the whip sliced her flesh. As she dropped once more into the ending bow she found herself gasping for breath.

She was not alone in noticing her breathlessness. Palpatine observed her winded panting, as her lungs heaved air into them. There was a simple way to fix her pathetic gasping, he knew. Closing his fist he tightened the Force around her throat so she could not breathe at all.

Her eyes went wide as he lifted her to better see her panic-stricken expression, how her hands came up and pulled at the collar, trying to loosen the invisible grip on her neck. He waited until her eyes were watering and bloodshot and her consciousness fading before he released her and let her drop hard to the rocky ground at his feet.

"Master?" Mara rasped, her voice raw from the Force choke.

"Yes, dear?" he enquired, softly brushing her hair from her face where it had fallen as she struggled.

"Why?" she asked.

He scoffed at her. "Why? Because I wish it. Have you forgotten your place so soon?".

Mara cast her eyes down. "No. Forgive me," she said softly.

He ignored her plea and motioned her to rise.

"Come," he commanded and she followed obediently. When they reached the bedchamber, he attached the chain on the collar to a hook on the head of the bed. Closing waiting restraints around her wrists and ankles, he moved back to study her prone and bound form. Lighting a candle, he traced lines over her form with hot wax, enjoying how she bucked against the restraints and flinched as he lowered it close enough to burn.

"Please!" she yelped.

"Please what, _my dear_ _?_ " he asked amused, growing more entertained as she faltered.

"Mercy!" she blurted out as he tilted the candle over her breasts, barely above the skin so she felt the heat of the candle as well as the burn of the wax.

"No," he said and laughed. "Do I need to gag you? You disappoint me. I thought you stronger than this." Smirking abruptly, he blew the candle out, and Mara felt a flicker of fear. "Well, if this is too _hot_ for you..." he said, giving the restraints a flick of the Force to release them and closing binders around her wrists, holding her hands behind her as he took the length of chain attached to the collar and guided her into the fresher.

None too gently he pushed her into the shower unit. "Kneel," he ordered. When Mara hesitated, he unleashed a small burst of Force lightning on her. "I said _kneel_. I do not enjoy having to repeat myself, Mara Jade."

Mara flinched and did as she was told. Frigid water rained down on her, soaking her and making her shiver. Lowering the room's temperature with a nudge of the Force, Palpatine waited until she could no longer remain kneeling but had curled herself into a ball seeking any small measure of warmth, her teeth chattering.

Shutting the water off, he pulled her upright by the collar and into his arms where she pressed herself as eagerly as she was able to with her hands still bound behind her. He held her until she gained some measure of control over her shivering, then shoved her away so she fell backwards to the ground.

She looked up at him hurt, and he gave her an amused smile before yanking the chain and half dragging her along the rough ground as she struggled to right herself. When they reached the bed, he bent her forward over it, one hand holding her leash. His other hand entangled itself in her hair and pressed her shoulders down. Giving her a small kick so she spread her legs, Palpatine took her roughly from behind. He cared nothing for her pleasure, and ignored her whimpers of pain as he pulled her hair hard.

Once he was satisfied, he shoved her to the ground so she was kneeling helplessly at his feet. Dirt and blood streaked her body from where he had dragged her, and tears ran down her cheeks. She trembled waiting for what was to happen next, understanding she was still being punished.

Mara flinched as he brought his hand down, expecting to be struck. Instead he removed the collar and restraints and gently brushed the tears from her face. She glanced up at him, confused.

"You did well," Palpatine said.

"Thank you, Master," Mara responded softly as he pulled her up onto the bed.

"Rest now," he commanded.

Sleep overtook her quickly, and Palpatine watched her exhausted form breathing steadily. All he inflicted on her, and yet she made herself so readily vulnerable in his presence, still trusting him. Soon he would press that trust and obedience even further, but for now she provided amusement enough.

Mara awoke to find a sheer, shimmering dance costume on the bed waiting for her. Understanding the unspoken command, she dressed in the jeweled emerald green shimmersilk and lace dress. Under it she found a jeweled collar. Closing it around her neck, she made her way into the living quarters.

Palpatine sat at the head of a table filled with foods of all kinds. He indicated the seat on his left and she sat in it gracefully. "Did you sleep well?" he inquired.

"Yes, thank you, Master."

"Good. Eat now. I want you recovered before you leave," Palpatine said, and Mara tilted her head questioningly.

"It isn't that I don't appreciate your kindness, Master, but -"

"You wish to know why it's so important you are recovered before leaving when the Force would allow you to heal?" he pulled the question from her mind and so she simply nodded. "I am close to making my move against the Rebels. I cannot chance any failure on your part rousing suspicion and ruining the timing."

"I understand, Master. Thank you for explaining it to me," Mara said mechanically, old protocols falling into place without thought.

"No more questions now. Eat; rest. You will remain here until tomorrow, then you will return to Coruscant. I will see to it by then you have the contracts you need so your excuse to Skywalker cannot be questioned," Palpatine said.

Mara blinked in surprise wondering how he knew, then shook her head. Of course he knew. There was nothing he did not know about her, no part he could not touch, body or mind.

Palpatine ran his hands idly through Mara's hair and watched as her breathing fell into a steady pattern as she sat at the foot of his throne, as she had done years before. It was an exercise in patience she had not forgotten, it seemed. She held the pose he had placed her in for the most part, though as the evening wore on, she leaned more against his legs, her head resting on his knee as she grew drowsy. He waited until she was almost asleep before he drew her up and pulled her onto his lap.

She blinked dazed and confused for a moment, but quickly came to alertness as his hands grazed down her back, undoing the fastener for the top of the dance costume and allowing it to fall away. Sliding his hands further down her back, he released the fasteners for the skirt and nudged her back for a moment so the material pooled at her feet before turning her so her back faced him and pulling her back to him.

His hands roamed her body, gripping her flesh possessively. Mara gasped as his hand slid between her legs while his other hand grasped her breast firmly. Her pleasure quickly turned to pain as he allowed lightning to crackle from his fingers and over the sensitive flesh. She struggled against him but he held her tightly in place. He continued to stroke her sensually while assaulting her with Force lightning until she ceased to fight against him, allowing him to do as he pleased and giving in to sensation. "Good girl," he said as she quivered against him, her breathing coming in short pants.

He held her upright as she slumped in a mental haze of overwhelmed senses, while she caught her breath and recovered. Sliding her from his lap, he admired her kneeling and undone before him for a minute before flicking his finger, a silent command to rise and follow him to the bedchamber. She obeyed without question or hesitation, following him blindly. As he led her, he debated with himself if he should allow her the bed or not. She had not earned it yet, but he needed her well rested, so he would allow her the luxury of it... for now.

 

Docking her headhunter with the _Sabre_ , Mara was unsurprised to see a pile of missed messages from Luke. This time she made sure to contact him directly with her... good news. "Hey Farmboy," she greeted warmly when Luke appeared on the comm.

"Mara! You took off so sudden! Is everything ok?" he asked.

Mara grinned.

"Better than ok. Sorry for the sudden departure, but I had to take this chance while it was open. I snagged a very lucrative contract in trading. It will net me some hefty profits, and allow us to expand the Academy while not increasing our budget at all," she said.

"Wow, that's great, Mara!" Luke exclaimed. "You are really getting behind this Jedi thing," he said happily.

"Of course I am," Mara said with mock indignation.

"I'm happy to see it, Mara," Luke said. "You'll be home soon?" he asked.

Checking the chrono, Mara nodded. "I should be back early tomorrow morning Coruscant time."

"I'll see you then. We can go for a celebration... breakfast." Luke said grinning.

Mara gave a laugh. "Just as long as there is caf."

"It's a date." Luke said before disconnecting the comm. Entering jump coordinates, Mara pushed the leaver to make the jump to hyperspace... back to her _real life_... for the time being.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The trysts with her Master had become a regular affair, and so she smiled, well at ease with the routine when she felt a familiar touch on her mind. _"Yes, Master?"_ she enquired.

_"I require your presence, my dear,"_ he said.

_"Of course, Master. When?"_

_"As soon as possible."_

_"Yes, Master,"_ she said, before he broke the connection as Luke entered the apartment. Turning to face him, Mara smiled warmly. "Hey Farmboy, how was the meeting?" she asked, wanting him at ease.

"Oh, the usual. Bothans picking fights; some of the newcomers to the Republic are distrustful of Jedi... Palpatine's anti-Jedi campaign still has some hold in some of the Outer Rim territories, it seems." Luke sighed.

Mara massaged his shoulders. "Meetings seem to be our lives, don't they? Makes me miss the old days."

"Yeah, where is a Death Star when you need one?" Luke joked.

"Gone with the rest of the Empire," Mara said, masking her irritation at his remark. "Speaking of meetings, I need to fly out for a couple days to meet with my supplier. Make sure all the students stay stocked in ration bars. Some sort of distribution issue? It shouldn't take long," she said. The lies came easier now, especially as they were not too much of a stretch. Palpatine had indeed secured her the contracts she was currently using to supply the Academy. The best lies had a grain of truth in them anyways.

"More problems?" Luke asked sadly.

"Unfortunately common when dealing with a new supplier. Such is the life of a Master Trader," Mara said. "Makes me miss smuggling sometimes," she added laughing.

"Maybe you should talk to Lando about the price of going legit," Luke suggested teasingly.

Mara stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe I should." She laughed, kissing Luke lightly.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon, but we can go for dinner first," Mara assured him.

 

As they parted ways and Mara made her way towards the dock, Luke made an impulsive decision. He wasn't sure if it was just missing his wife or the Force prodding him, but he made a quick change of course away from the apartments towards the docks. Flicking his comlink on, he commed Leia. "Hey sis," he said as she answered.

"Hey yourself. Is something up?" she asked sensing his mood.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Mara is leaving to meet her supplier for the Academy again. I'm going to sneak onto her ship and surprise her."

"She didn't invite you?" Leia asked.

"No. I'm sure she has a reason though," Luke said.

Leia looked concerned. "Luke... I have a bad feeling about this."

"Leia, it's Mara. What's the worst that can happen?" he asked.

Leia shook her head. "I don't know. Just... be careful, all right?"

"Of course, sis," Luke assured her. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too, brother," Leia said before disconnecting the comm.

 

Luke followed Mara into the cavern, a sense of foreboding creeping over him. Mara had said she was meeting a business contact, but this hidden place seemed a strange location for a legitimate business meeting. Weaving through the cavern's twists and turns, the feeling of dread deepened. What was his wife doing?

When the cavern opened up into a refined open space with a single prominent feature - a throne - his heart stopped. She couldn't! She wouldn't! And yet as she knelt before the throne, he knew it to be true.

"You summoned me, Master?" Mara asked the figure seated on the throne.

"Yes, my dear," Palpatine said, concealing his smirk at the shadowed presence behind her, cloaked in the Force, but unmistakable. Well, this was... amusing. "Come," he said, releasing her from her bow and drawing her close as Skywalker looked on from the shadows. Mara's sense was one of pleasant surprise and confusion as he allowed his hands to roam over her body freely and pleasurably.

"You're in a good mood," she remarked, then flushed, realizing the improperness of her offhanded comment but Palpatine allowed it to slide. It was far too entertaining watching the boy struggle to control his emotions and keep himself masked in the Force watching the show.

"I am very much," he replied.

Mara tilted her head in question. "Because of me?" she asked.

"In a sense," Palpatine responded, "but enough talking for now."

Mara gave him a questioning glance and he nodded confirming her understanding of his intent. Swaying her hips in a playful, seductive motion as she undressed, she happily obeyed his silent command.

Setting himself back in the throne as Mara knelt before him after discarding her clothes, he flicked his robe open with a small motion in the Force. Entwining his long fingers in her copper locks, Palpatine drew her head forward and she understood. Obediently her mouth closed around him and she worked to pleasure him with her lips and tongue.

Twisting his hand in her hair, he tightened his grip on her, a thrill going through him at the quiet pained whimper she gave which he felt quite intimately. Quite enjoying the sensation, he tightened his hold on her hair further, smirking as her yelp of pain was effectively gagged by the service she provided him.

Wanting to be sure Skywalker got a full show of just how little the Jedi really owned of Mara... To show him who she truly belonged to in every way, Palpatine pulled her up so she straddled his lap, taking her without warning. As Mara gasped, he let his hands wander over her body, gripping it possessively.

Smacking her rear before allowing Force lightning to course over it as she sought release, he was amused to observe her giving him a questioning glance, silently seeking... permission. Though it would prove entertaining to deny her, right now that mattered less than giving Skywalker a display of her obedience... and her love for him.

Giving her a slight nod of approval, he smirked at the shadows where the boy hid as she quivered in release.

"Thank you, Master," she whispered breathlessly, panting to catch her breath, resting her head against his shoulder. Allowing her to rest and compose herself, Palpatine amused himself by playing with her long red hair. It certainly had grown since her days as Emperor's Hand.

Darkness colored his mood as that thought drew to the surface just how many years had been wasted in his plans for the galaxy in light of meddlesome Rebels. Still, it would not be the case much longer. Soon the galaxy would be rid of their irritating presence, and he would be celebrated as the savior of the galaxy.

"Am I forgiven, Master?" Mara asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"You will be very soon, my dear."

"What changed?" she asked, confused.

"Your obedience... and you were so good as to have brought a _guest_ ," Palpatine said, his golden eyes glowing hungrily.

Mara's head snapped around, taking in Luke standing in the shadows of the room. "The kriff are you doing here?" she asked tersely.

"Me?" Luke sputtered, astounded. "You are meeting with the enemy... _kriffing_ him... and you ask what I am doing? Mara, how could you? I thought you loved me!"

"I do," Mara said.

"Then why?" Luke challenged. "Because betraying me... betraying _everyone_... doesn't seem like love to me."

Mara sighed at that. He would never understand. Luke had never had a Master the way she had. Just some quick training. He could never understand the depth of bond. What it meant.

"You don't understand. You can't," she said.

"Try me," Luke snapped.

"Why should she? My dear Hand isn't wrong, boy. You could never understand... You never will," Palpatine said, amused by Skywalker's growing rage as Mara glanced over at him in silent gratitude.

"She is my _wife_. I think she owes me an explanation about why she lied to me to make her way into the bed of my enemy," Luke said angrily.

"Listen to your demands, boy," Palpatine said, laughing as Mara shifted herself closer to him and away from her husband. "I demand nothing of her she does not freely give... and yet you ask why she would choose me?"

Luke faltered for a moment before his rage returned. "Stay out of this. I won't let your words sway me. You failed to affect me before and you will fail now. Mara, answer me. Why are you with this... monster?" Luke spat, disgusted.

"Monster? _Monster?_ " Mara spat back, "This man was - and is my world. He made me who I am. You never had a real Master. You cannot understand just... how deeply that bond runs. It's impossible."

"So what? You never really loved me? I was just... filling a void?" Luke asked angrily, though hurt crept into his voice too.

Mara sighed deeply as she tried to form her thoughts into words. "I did - I _do_ love you Luke... but it's not the same," she said softly.

"So you are choosing _this,_ " Luke asked, motioning to Palpatine, "over me?"

"I don't have to pick," Mara snapped.

"Oh, but you do, my dear," Palpatine said and Mara spun, startled. "This game was amusing at first, but I tire of it. It's time for you to prove your loyalty to me and end this pathetic dalliance with this... _Jedi,_ " he said, using the word as an insult.

"But Master -" Mara started, but the silent command of a raised hand cut short her protest.

"End this now, or you will not see me or speak to me ever again, except perhaps as my prisoner in an interrogation cell," Palpatine warned.

"Yes, Master," Mara said, subdued. She felt utterly torn. She knew what she had to do. She has to say goodbye to the only person who has really mattered to her since her Master's apparent death. She knew it would crush him, and worse, she could feel it. The kriffing Force bond let her feel all his hurt and anger across their bond. Could she do this? Was she strong enough?

Luke had always been good to her, even when she had been cruel to him. He didn't deserve this. He had already lost so much in his life.

She was shaking and tears streamed down her face as she took a step toward him. "Luke, I'm -"

"Don't, Mara... just don't," he said, pain and anger coming off him in waves.

"Luke, please, hear me out," Mara protested.

"Kriff that!" Luke snapped. "If you choose him, you are the enemy. I don't kriffing care how you defend it."

"Don't bother, my dear. Such rabble isn't worth your time," Palpatine said, provoking Luke further.

"Stay out of this!" he snapped. "You have ruined everything you have touched. I won't let you take Mara from me."

"You say that like you have a choice in what she does," Palpatine said, goading.

It was the push Luke needed.

"Yeah, I do," Luke said. "This ends - _now_."

Lunging at Palpatine, he was surprised to find his attack cut short, and a sudden pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw the blade imbedded in his chest, blood soaking the cloth of his tunic.

Mara stood before him, a look of horror on her face. "Oh, stars, Luke... what have I done?" she said. "I didn't think. I just... Habits die hard. Oh, Force... We have to get you help. I have to do something."

Sliding down so he was sitting, his back resting against the rock wall, Luke tried to sigh and found himself coughing blood.

"Don't think I'll make it too far... and this place is too remote... don't think there is a med facility here," he said, wincing as he spoke.

"Master, please... is there anything that can be done?" Mara begged, turning to face Palpatine.

He masked his amusement at her pain and put on his best sympathetic look.

"He is our enemy, my dear," he said. "But as this means so much to you... and I cannot bear to see you suffering so... give him this," Palpatine said, holding out a small vial. "I cannot promise it will save him... but it may help. It's something I have been experimenting with which has provided me some successes in preserving lives."

Taking the vial, Mara took it to Luke and tipped the substance into his mouth.

"Does it help?" she asked him. "Do you feel stronger?"

"I don't feel any -" Luke's speech broke off as a spasm of pain gripped him.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Mara asked, alarmed.

"Pain... worse," Luke rasped.

"Maybe it's working. Maybe it will get worse before it -" Mara halted her speech as Luke fell over convulsing.

"Not... helping..." Luke fought to get out. "Only... one... thing..." he struggled to speak.

"No... no, you can't ask me to..." Mara said, her eyes wide with horror.

"Mara, please…" Luke begged, "If you... won't... I... will," he said, his words broken by pain.

As much as she wanted to fight it, to beg him to fight, she knew he was right. All she was doing now was selfishly prolonging this... prolonging his suffering. She wanted just a little longer with him.

Tears streamed down her face as she grasped the hilt of the blade and kissed him one last time.

"I love you, Luke. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she said, as she braced herself to pull back the blade, to give him a quick and merciful death.

"I... love you, Mara... always," Luke breathed, giving a nod, and she pulled back the blade, his blood splattering over her.

She held him as he heart stopped beating, crying more than she ever had in her life.

Abruptly the weight in her arms vanished as Luke's body dissolved into the Force. She sat on the cold stone floor, shaking, unable to move in her shocked state.

Mara was unresisting as Palpatine collected her silently in his arms and carried her to the bedchamber where he laid her on the bed and covered her nude, trembling, bloodstained form with silk sheets.

"Rest now, my dear. You are home," he said, stroking her hair.

 


End file.
